Promise Me This
by lunarrose123
Summary: Leonna prepares to confess to Sherlotta after the coming of ago ceremony. OCxSherlotta YURI - GirlxGirl One-shot


**A/N ;** Hullo all! Been awhile since I posted anything on fanfiction ._. I've honestly been working on this piece for about . . . 5 months. Oh dear gawd. This was originally suppose to be a birthday present for my friend. But I'm such a lazy procrastinator - I waited 5 months to finish it. BUT IT'S DONE NOW ;w; And you can't blame me I knew nothing about this game before she asked me to write this fanfiction for it. I knew none of the characters, and to top it off! Its in the first person of her original character! So there's my excuse. I hope you all enjoy it anyway. I think I tried my best. I think I did. . .

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS: YURI AND PROFANITY**

**Disclaimer ;** I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time, nor it's characters. I do however, own this story.

* * *

**Promise Me This**

* * *

_ "M-mama." The woman with white hair's face soon became distorted at the sudden name bestowed upon her. The pair stopped at the woman's discretion, surrounded by trees that seemed to travel forever._

_"M-mama?" She repeated nervously. "No, no. I'm not your mama." The woman finally said, however, still carrying the small girl in her arms as if she were, in fact, her own._

_"Not mama?" The little girl replied, obviously confused._

_"Not mama. Sherlotta." She said, wondering if the child could actually comprehend the name._

_"Sherrota?" The girl said, still confused as Sherlotta had predicted._

_"No. She-ru-lot-ta" She sounded out. Hoping this time the name would stick._

_"Sher..lota ?" The girl tilted her head slightly to the side, still believing she said it wrong. But to her surprise she had not only said it right. But was rewarded with a blush inducing smile and a small pat to the head._

_"Good girl." The woman cooed, her voice holding a velvety sound to it. "Now say your name."_

_"Leon." The girl said eagerly. Thinking that this one was easy and that she might be able to see something even more wonderful that the smile she was just shown. But her dreams were instantly shattered as the smile turned into a frown, and she was flicked in the nose as the woman called out._

_"**Wrong.**" The woman looked dissatisfied, that the girl couldn't remember her own name properly. Which only made her tear up slightly more as she rubbed the pain exuding from her nose._

_"Why wouldn't I know my own name?!" The girl barked, no longer as sweet as she appeared._

_"Your name is leon**na**. Never forget that. Otherwise people will think you're a boy. What would happened if everyone thought you were a boy and you couldn't marry when you get older because no one would believe you. After all, I wouldn't believe someone who can't remember their own name properly."_

_"Well, maybe I want to be boy" The girl mumbled. Thinking that the woman holding her up with both arms couldn't hear. But at that distance, who wouldn't be able to hear it?_

_"Wh-Why would you want to be a boy?" Sherlotta asked, truly baffled at the cheeky girl's response._

_"W-well, maybe I wanna be a boy so I can marry a specific person when I get older." The responded. Cheeks becoming a deep rose color as she spoke. Maybe taking the situation serious should have been the logical route to take. But the sound of a brief chuckle found it's way the woman's mouth._

_"Pfft-"_

_"Why are you laughing!?" The girl asked, completely opposed to the rude outbreak. "I'm serious!"_

_"Oh, honey. I know you are. But you don't have to be a boy to marry that specific person."_

_"Even if it's another girl." Was her immediate response, one which even took Sherlotta few seconds to sink in before she spoke again._

_"Even if it's another girl." She repeated, a faint smile tracing her lips. One which the girl could only think wasn't as nearly beautiful as the dazzling one she was given earlier._

_"Promise?" The girl said, her eyes seemingly bigger as she waited patiently for the answer._

_"Eh?"_

_"You promise that I can marry. .her. When I get older?"_

_"Well. . . I can't-" Sherlotta started, before her eyes began to drift done to girl in her arms. "I promise." She smiled, her eyes becoming lovingly soft. The girl brighten up, returning the smile with one of her own, adding a giggle to complete the gesture._

**~~ x x ~~**

"Ugh" I groaned.

Hello,

Leonna here.

What you seemed to have just witnessed would be my recurring dream of a past memory of mine. One that's been haunting me for the past week now, because incidentally. Today is a very big day. My 16th birthday to be exact - the day my coming-of-age ceremony will occur. Which I will hopefully pass. Because I ultimately plan to confess my feelings for Sherlotta today. Yes, I know how childish it sounds. Confessing to the girl you love on the day of your birthday. I know it's lame, but it's something I've dreamt of for as long as I can remember.

Sherlotta is the woman who raised me from infancy. She has seen me grow in so many ways. But strangely, she has never changed. Not mentally or physically. None of the villagers - in the village I live - have. It's strange, but I don't pay much attention to it. Especially not this morning, because all I have on my brain is the ceremony and my confession.

As my thoughts race about her from the start of the day, I am very distracted as I get out of bed and end up slipping on sheets that had fallen to the floor.

"Ow." I say, sitting up on the floor rubbing my nose because it's the first thing that hit the floor.

Although, from then on it's a normal morning. So by the end of it I'm dressed, and my hair is tied in it's normal ponytail that drops down to the middle of my back. I've been thinking about cutting it.

**~~ x x ~~**

After leaving my home. I went to the edge of town - the forest entrance.

This is where I will have my coming-of-age ceremony. I have to go deeper into the wilderness and locate the crystal. If I am able to do it. Then the ceremony will be a success!

I've been inside the wilderness a few times before, but I was always with someone else. Never alone.

"Leonna!" I hear two different voices call my name from behind. Oh, it's Eryll & Norschtalen!

"Hey." I say, turning to face my two companions completely.

"Hah. . .we came. . . to. . see you off." Eryll managed to say. She must have ran all the way over here from her room.

"Thanks, but you didn't have too, Ely.

"Of course we did!" Norschtalen said. Haha, she looks pretty fired up.

"Hahaha, okay. Okay, but don't wait up. Who knows when I'll come back." I teased on purpose. Propping my arms above my head, as a stuck out my tongue for more effect.

"Wha-" They both started but were soon cut off by another woman's voice.

"If you have time to chat, you should be spending it preparing for the ceremony. Do you have any healing potions just in case you get hurt?" The voice belonged to my caretaker and crush - Sherlotta. Who had just came from the entrance of the forest. Her sudden entry brought back a flash of memories from my recurring dream. So I was more or less flustered when she finally reached us, unable to come up with a snappy retort - like I usually would.

"Leonna? Are you sick?" Sherlotta was now in front of me, reaching her hand out about to check my forehead for the temperature. "Your face is red. . ."

I instinctively ducked back. "O-of course not! Don't be ridiculous! Hahaha" I laughed it off nervously, knowing full well she doesn't believe me one bit.

Sherlotta looked me up and down, as if assessing if what I said was true through appearance.

I looked over at Eryll, my eyes pleading for the help I needed.

"Oh, Sherlotta don't be silly! Of course Leonna is fine! She's been taking very good care of herself for the past two weeks to be highly prepared for today. So there's no need for you to worry!" Eryll said, thankfully coming to my rescue.

Sherlotta turned fiercely towards the girl, her face somehow scrunching into an angry pout. Oh god, she's too cute.

"I'm not worried about her! I just don't want to have to pick up the pieces after she faints in the forest." The tan woman said, protecting the reminiscence of her pride.

Eryll and Norshtalen laughed it off, but my heart was pounding and my thoughts started to jumble up. I wanted to just blurt out my confession already. Get it all over with. But I'm still just a child in her eyes right now, aren't I?

Just a few more hours.

Just a few more hours.

"Wish me luck, guys!" I chirped running straight into forest.

No, seriously. Wish me luck.

**~~ x x ~~**

I'm so exhausted.

I have to push through. Honestly; the only thing keeping me going right now is the thought of Sherlotta being on the other side. The thought that she (and everyone else too of course) to open those thin arms to wrap around my tired body as I fall unconscious.

Ah, I can only sigh as I think about it.

The sun is going down, just a hint of an orange sky left. Yet I still trudge on, and on.

Oh look how fortunate I am. Another. . uh. What's it called again. Okay, it doesn't matter. It's got to be another enemy. I wonder what it could possibly be this time.

I sigh once again, silently pulling my bronze sword from it's shief. I know it'll probably break soon but what else can I use?

Crouching as low as I possibly can; I learned somewhere along the way, that sneaking up on the enemies is a lot better than going head first into battle. But of fucking course this thing wants to do this in an open clearing.

The strange thing is the closer I get to it, the more I wasn't sure of what I was looking at. When I first spotted it, it looked like a small dark mass that was longer than it was wider; the closer I got - the brighter it seemed to shine. Wait.

I put my sword back in it's sheif, my curiosity so at large I'm scared I'll just drop it without noticing.

"Looking for someone? I'm up here." No way.

In what I can only describe as complete awe as I looked up to see Sherlotta completely bathed in the giant crystal's glow on from her position sitting atop it. For a second I thought I was hallucinating about Sherlotta being angel. Not like it helped when she jumped off.

"Well, kid, you made it through the test. I guess that proves you know your stuff. I suppose I'm going to have to pass you, huh?" It wasn't until she mentioned it that I came back to reality. Still that was it? Just a giant crystal and Sherlotta. Not that I wasn't happy to have her here. But I not exactly ready to be alone with her yet.

"Heh, what were you expecting? Fireworks and dancing bears." Well, some fireworks would be nice. I did just clear my coming of age ceremony after all.

Despite thinking all this. I didn't say anything; we'd been together for sixteen years I'm sure she can tell what I'm thinking by now anyway.

"Hm. . . I do have something for you though." Each step she took towards me was adding an extra thump to my already accelerating heartbeat. What could she want to give me? Oh good, now I'm nervous.

After she stopped moving, Sherlotta began to fidget with her pockets. I suppose she's looking for the present. But I'm far too nervous and blushing deeply to truly interpret the gesture.

"Ah, found it." She starts in a low voice, before speaking up. "Just think of it as a little graduation present." In her small hands, Sherlotta held a small crystal. It was about the size of her entire hand, and spiked up like an iceberg. "Here, take it." I timidly took the crystal from her hands and placed it safely in my bag. Wonder what it's for though.

"Er. . . yeah. I know it doesn't look like much, especially compared to the big one there. But I didn't know what else to get you." As she speaks, Sherlotta shrugs slightly. The gesture is so normal I don't know why I find it incredibly adorable. Man, I just want to get this confession over with now. "Hope you like it anyway. Happy Birthday, Leonna." ba-thump. ba-thump. ba-thump. That's the first time she's said happy birthday to me all day.

Out of nowhere, I feel my body start to navigate towards her. No doubt about to hug and confess to her everything I've been keeping in.

"I-"

"Well, let's go." She says, moving towards what I can only assume is the way back to town. With it all the affection shared between us in that moment instantly gone.

"I was. . ."

"Hm?"

"I. . . nevermind." I'll give up for now. But later for sure. I'll definitely do it later.

"If you don't have anything to say, then don't stop us from moving. It's going to get dark soon." With that we left for home.

**~~ x x ~~**

By the time we finally got back to the village I was a nervous wreck. The entire walk home was silent, and I still hadn't worked out when exactly I was going to tell her. You know, how I feel.

Ugh, this is worst than getting sick.

So many different scenarios have been playing through my mind.

Good ones - where she embraces me and kisses me as soon as I say I love her. Where she'll turn red and tell me how obvious it was and how much she loves me.

But I've also been thinking about bad ones - where she pushes me away and tells me I'm disgusting. Where her face scrunches in pity and discomfort as she rejects me. Where she just says no and walks away. But the worst is where she just pretends I never said it and things just go back to normal. That's the one that scares me most.

How am I suppose to cope with something like that?

To have years of yearning to just be ignored like that. I think I'd rather die.

"LEONNA!" Eryll screams my name as the both of us emerge from the forest. I look up just in time to see a small figure smack straight into my stomach as she hugs me tightly. "You were gone so long we were starting to worry! Especially Sherlotta, that's why she waited by the crystal for you."

"Nonsense. I always wait at the crystal." Sherlotta looked away, a tint of pink to her pale cheeks.

It's things like this that confuses me the most though. Are you acting like this on purpose, or are they just my delusions of wanting you to love me back? I wish you would tell me.

"Leonna. . ." Eryll called my name again. I must have been making some terrible face because she looks worried again. I try to reassure by smiling, but it probably just looks sad.

"Don't worry, I'm just a little tired. Like you said, I was out there for a while." I tried to smile brighter, but I doubt it worked that much.

"If you're tired get some sleep. But don't miss your own feast." Sherlotta says.

"How cold." I say as Sherlotta retreats back into the forest. I guess that means they did have something planned for later.

"Yeah, but you know how she is." Eryll said, long since left the cushion known as my stomach.

"I guess."

"Hey, Leonna." I looked at the small girl at my side. Her green eyes just staring distantly at Sherlotta's back before traveling to mine questioningly. I already know what she's going to ask.

"I'm fine. I'll do it. At the feast." I said, but she didn't respond, just nodded. "I'll do it." This time for myself.

**~~ x x ~~**

I wish I could have stayed asleep.

Explaining to you, or anyone for that matter, just how physically draining it was to fight non-stop for hours. Running, jumping, thrusting - arms and legs repeated. Then I was no where near alright mentally after that walk with Sherlotta. I am **exhausted**.

But as Sherlotta said earlier, I can't miss my own feast. Especially not this one. I'm determined to talk to her tonight. If I don't do it before midnight, I probably won't ever get another chance.

So I got up. I dressed for the special occasion with the best clothes I had. Then I went to the feast.

When I came out, the bon fire was already lit, and everyone was already gathered around the small cottage I live in. Beaming with happiness and excitement as they shouted out my second most dreamed of words.

"CONGRATULATIONS" I smiled big, not at all forced. It just came out as the result of the revelation that I had already completed my coming-of-age ceremony. It felt. I don't know. **Empowering**.

Might as well find Sherlotta before that runs out.

I pushed through the small crowd slowly, making sure to not just ignore anyone but keeping the congratulations short so I could find Sherlotta sooner.

Of course she was in the off center of crowd. No one was particularly talking to her, but she did get acknowledged a lot. She seemed to be slightly annoyed, though; although maybe indifferent is a better word for it. She stood at a safe distant from the others and only said a few words from what I could tell as she sipped whatever it was that was in her cup.

"Hey birthday girl." I look in the direction of the voice to instantly collide with none other than Lian.

"Sorry, hey." I said, backing up so we weren't so. Close. But he eventually just chuckled and told me it was okay.

After making sure my appearance wasn't totally disturbed, I looked past his arm to make sure Sherlotta was in the same place. She was, just talking to someone.

When I looked back to Lian he had a small smile on his face. Naturally I asked about it.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to say good luck, you know."

"Good luck? For what?" Again that smile resurfaced. Lian doesn't usually smile this much. Honestly it's starting to freak me out. I felt like I was being teased somehow.

"Well. . ." Lian trailed off soon after starting his sentence, before taking a long look behind his back. I tried to look too, but before I could even lean to the side, his attention was back on me, and he had a wider smile.

That can't be a good sign.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." He finally finished.

"What're you-"

"Lian!"

I was cut off from my question by the sound of llian calling for him.

"Ah, it seems I'm wanted. See you around Leonna." Lian simply excuses himself; and with his escape comes the entry of. . no way Sherlotta is coming to me?

Okay. Okay. Deep breathes. Deep breathes. Don't let my heart rate skyrocket before I've even confessed.

I need confidence. Think about all those times you proudly snuck out in the middle of the night to hang out with Eryll and Norschtalen, and never once got caught. Think about how awesome it was when you finally got Lian and llian together. I am confident.

Like some sort of enchanting magic, as Sherlotta finally got to me all my nerves had left. I smile brightly at her, without worry for the first time in a week. "Hey! I'm so glad you came. I was little worried you'd skip on it, you never really liked crowds." It was a small crowd, but still a crowd.

As I finally got a good look at her face Sherlotta seemed almost surprised as I spoke to her the way I did. "Of course I'd come. This is a big thing, Leonna. You should know that." She said softly, but I can't help but feel like she's distracted by something.

"Sherlotta. . is there something wrong?" I tried to carefully choose my words but in the end I just blurt out the first phrase that comes to mind. Still, as I look more closely at her I could see she felt slightly uncomfortable.

Why would she be feeling uncomfortable? That doesn't make any sense.

"No. I'm fi-"

As the first word escapes her lips I find myself a slightly angered; grabbing her arm roughly as the words "come with me" came out brusquely.

Obviously pulling someone by the arm as I was through a small crowd like I did would get noticed. Especially if the person being pulled was protesting against the puller. But Sherlotta said nothing, and made no attempt to break free. Nor did anyone really say anything. But just in case, I loosened my grip, then slipped my hand down to hers. I didn't need to be so forceful against a complying victim. I could have sworn I felt her shiver while my hand was sliding though.

It only took a moment to get away from everyone else. We weren't far, but I made sure we were far enough. But just to be sure, I let go of Sherlotta's hand and looked back around the corner to make sure no one was coming over; and by the time I guessed the coast was clear I looked back to see Sherlotta stroking the spot I grabbed her dejectedly.

"I'm sorry. I just. . I don't know." I said apologizing. I didn't need to be so forceful.

"No. I know why you got angry - it's not your fault." I blinked a few times confused. How could she know why I was angry. I barely know why myself!

"Okay. But-"

"I'm fine. Really. Just some things on my mind. Seeing you and being there just reminded me of that, is all." Like she was reading mind, Sherlotta answered my unasked question. Leaving the worst kind of atmosphere - the one where you have no idea what to say or do next. The conversation isn't over. I don't want it to be over. Besides I still have to tell her my feelings. But I can't very well do that with her so sad. No wait, I'm sorry; I meant to say 'deep in thought'. Sure.

"Bull shit. Tell me what's wrong." Whoops, there goes my temper again.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I called you on your bull shit. 'No, Leonna! There's nothing wrong. I'm just thinking about something that's bothering me but that has nothing to do with a kid like you!'

"I never said-"

"You know, I'm sick and tired of you treating me like a little kid that doesn't need to know anything; to protect and take care of. Well, new flash! I finished my coming-of-age-ceremony, Sherlotta! I don't need you breathing down my neck every second anymore! I can make decisions on what I need to know myself! So stop trying to make them for me!"

"Don't you think I know that!?"

Things went quiet between us for a bit. That's got to be the first time I've ever heard Sherlotta shout. In the back of my mind I wonder if anyone heard us arguing. But the rest of it is just shocked. Sherlotta was breathless from screaming over my yells. She was shaking slightly and I could have sworn I saw a tear. But I am at least 10 feet away from her.

"Don't. . Don't you think I know how grown you are, Leonna? I've been watching - no, monitoring it for sixteen long years. I've seen it, and it's terrifying me. I-I. From the time you fit in my arms I always wondered what this day would be like. How I would cope." She went devastatingly quieter from before. I don't know what to say. What could I say?

"Funny thing is - I still don't know what I'm doing. I know I'm suppose to be letting go, and I keep telling myself I will."

"Sherlotta. . letting go doesn't mean you lose me as a person. It just means I'm not a kid anymore."

" I accepted that years ago. That's not the problem here." She mumbled this time; I wonder if she meant for me to hear it. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Go back to the feast."

"What? Why would I leave now? I thought we were getting somewhere."

"Look, Leonna. This isn't something that talking is going to help." And there she goes again. I can't take this anymore.

I don't really know what emotion it is that I'm feeling right now. Honestly; It feels like a mixture of a bunch of different kinds.

Happiness - she cares so much for me; Dread - she's trying to push me from her life; Anger - how can she expect to decide all this by herself?

All of them just swirling inside my chest as I walk toward the object of all these emotions, in silence. Sherlotta looks clearly at my face for the first time since I've completed the ceremony. I feel my cheeks sting a little as I lightly push down on her shoulders as if she's shrinking to my size, then stand on the tips of my toes before pushing our lips together.

Her lips were so soft and warm. When I pulled away and saw the surprise on her face. I licked my own lips - perhaps a little self-conscious of the softness of my own. Then I went in for another. This time tilting my head slightly so our noses wouldn't collide. With no experience, I went by instinct as I licked her bottom lip. Okay, I licked it three times. I probably seemed like a dog - the way I was pleading for her to open her mouth for me. I was nearly giddy when she finally did. I slid my hand from her shoulder, down her back to pull her closer to me only to be feel her tremble. So I wasn't imagining that tremble earlier! I smiled against her lips, before letting instinct taking over again. My tongue decided to travel the inside of her mouth. Feeling just about everywhere before touching her's. Electricity ran through my body at that movement. The rest is a little fuzzy. I know all we did was kiss, but it was way too stimulating for my little sixteen year old mind to handle. But I will never forget how she shivered and held me tighter as we kept going. The raspy sounds of her voice being muffled by my mouth. Or how adorable she looked after it was all over.

**~~ x x ~~**

We had a brief conversation afterwards. About how I was in love with her for as long as I could remember. About how I was growing up, and how much I wanted us to get closer despite that.

"It's kind of funny though." Sherlotta said. We were sitting next to each with our backs against the small house.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember when you were little and you made me promise you could marry that girl you liked?"

"Uh. . . yeah." I said, slightly embarrassed that I've been dreaming about if for the past week. Although I can get what she was saying. To think I'm just a step closer to getting that. "And now you can make it happen for sure." I said grinning from ear to ear.

Sherlotta stared at me for a bit; I could see the gears clicking before she realized what I was saying and went red as a tomato. "I-I don't know about that."

"What! Come on! You promised me! Keep your promise!" Don't tell me she was having second thoughts now.

"I don't know about marriage. But I'm sure that girl has no problem with dating for a bit." She mumbled. Looking everywhere but at me. Do I even have to explain what I'm feeling?

"Then it's a promise!~"

* * *

**A/N ;** Wow, this is actually pretty short. I suck. -sigh- oh well. I hope you guys liked it, anyway~


End file.
